Star Spirits
Character Synopsis The Star Spirits consist of Eldstar, Mamar, Skolar, Muskular, Misstar, Klevar and Kalmar. They all appear in Paper Mario and also Mario Party 5 where they are known as the Star Guards, it is revealed that they also guard the Dream Depot and all its dreams. They guide the players throughout the game as well. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: Mario Bros. Name: The Star Spirits, Star Guardians (The specific names of the group are Eldstar, Mamar, Muskular, Klevar, Kalmar, Skolar, Misstar) Gender: Male (Eldstar, Skolar, Muskular, Kalmar, Klevar) and Female (Misstar, Mamar) Age: Existed since the creation of The Marioverse Classification: Spirits of The Star Rod, Guardian of Dreams and The Dream Depot Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation (Can make entire dreams become a reality, even covert them into entire realities), Wish Granting (Has the ability to make wishes without restriction, similar in nature to The Star Rod as they are it's creator ), Sleep Manipulation (Can cause entities to go into a deep slumber), Reality Warping (Can change the appearance of many dream worlds), Creation (Can create entire game boards, of which Marty Part 5 is taking place on), Time Manipulation (Can cause time to completely stop), Light Manipulation & Holy Manipulation (Can gather the energy of dreams and use a powerful beam of holy light), Power Nullfication (Can completely nullify the powers of entities), Healing (Can heal others with their magic), Astral Projection (Can project their astral form on a higher plane), Abstract Existence & Conceptual Manipulation (The Star Spirits are the embodiment of Dreams & Wishes. Also embody the Dream Depot itself), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Created and is the very embodiment of the Dream Depot , which contains every dream that has been conceived within the population of The Marioverse andit also contains an immensely huge number of alternate universes . Dreams are considered entire universes and stated many times to be entire Dimensions) 'Speed: Infinite '(Predates the creation of The Multiverse, before Time and Space. Comparable to albeit weaker than Dimentio , who was going to move in a timeliness void in order to create new worlds) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Created the entirety of The Dream Depot, which contains every dream ever made, which results in countless universes being created each moment. Embody all dreams and wishes, which is a includes an unfathomble amount of realities) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(As the embodiment of dreams, they embody a countless number of alternate realities that are being born at every passing moment. Can survive an assault from The Star Rod and is implied to be only beatable with their source of power) 'Stamina: Infinite ' 'Range: Multiversal '(Embody and can effect a countles number of dream universes. Govern the Dream Depot and all universes, wishes and dreams contained inside them) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(They have knowledge that dates back to the beginning of time itself, and have watched over dreams, people and wishes alike. Have vast knowledge of just about anything. Should also be superior to the Tribe of Ancients in this aspect, who were vastly superhuman in any and all intellectual fields.) '''Weaknesses: They prefer to not fight Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Star Rod (An item that can grant any wish the user desires without restrictions) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Eldstar *'Refresh: '''He restores some health and stamina to the target, and cure status ailments such as poison. '''Mamar' *'Lullaby: '''She sings a lullaby, putting her foes to sleep instantly '''Skolar' *'Star Storm: '''He summons countless stars from the sky, which starts bombarding all foes. '''Muskular' *'Chill Out: '''He charges ebergy before cursing all foes, greatly lowering the enemies stats. '''Misstar' *'Smooch: '''She blows a kiss towards an ally, restoring the entire ally's health and technically even more. '''Klevar' *'Time Out: '''Stops time for 30 seconds '''Kalmar' *'Up and Away: '''He transmutates his foes into lifeless stars, before placing them in the sky 'All' *'Star Beam: They summon a yellow, large beam of energy to remove any and all helpful status effect from the foes, as well as harm them. *'''Peach Beam: '''They summon a Pink, Large beam of energy to remove any and all helpful status effect from the foes, as well as harm them. This beam is now '''much more powerful thanks to Peach's absolute wish. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Mario Bros. Category:Heroes Category:Guardian Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Gods Category:Primordial Entities Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Wish Granters Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Time Benders Category:Holy Users Category:Light Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Astral Projectors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Tier 2